Desert Rose
by SandMutt
Summary: 15 year old Gaara has to deal with his fathers beatings, his brother complaing, and his sister sleeping around,but to him everything was normale.Until the new guidance counselor catchs him red handed. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Ok first I do not own Naruto Duh cause if I did there would be tons of yaoi and Sakura would be dead anyway moving on.

This is my first fanfiction and yes I know how played out this is but I couldn't help myself.drools

Nyu:HAY

Me:Sorry

Gaara:No your not

Me:OK SHUT UP

Anyway hope you all enjoy flames are welcome cause rite now my house is awfully cold.

Neji:23

Gaara:15

Kankurou:17

Temari:17

That should cover must of the age crap.

Screams NEJI GAARA

Sorry everyone but I noticed I missed up on this one part so I went back and fixed it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gaara was currently sitting at his computer.  
He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other then his father yelling for him to get his ass down stairs.Gaara was no fool, all Yondaime wanted to do was beat him more then he already did last night.

"Gaara...maybe you should go down there, I mean your only making him madder" Gaara turned his gaze from the computer to his roommate.

Kankurou shifted nervously as Gaara's innocent stare turned into a murders glare

"Sorry Kankurou but I don't feel like going to school black and blue" Gaara stood from his spot at the computer then walked into the bathroom connected to his and Kankurou's room.

After locking the door Gaara pulled off his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower.

'Stupid Kankurou' Gaara thought bitterly what the hell does he know, Dad doesn't touch him, Dad doesn't beat him' turning off the hot water Gaara gritted his teeth as icy droplets burned his back.

Most people found cold showers unwelcoming but not him, no he loved them.

He should probably thank Nyu for his addiction to the pain frozen water causes when it hits heated his fingers over his right wrist Gaara counted aloud "One,Two,Three"frowning at the odd number Gaara grabbed Kankurou's razor and slashed three most cuts.

SandMutt:You there?

Shukaku:No.

SandMutt: how are you today?

Shukaku:What's it matter?

SandMutt:A LOT!

Shukaku:Sure.

SandMutt:Really how's Konoha?

Shukaku:It fucking cold!

SandMutt:Really? O.o

Shukaku:Yes it's winter here and it's snowing like crazy.

SandMutt:O,O

Shukaku:I have to go soon you know school.

SandMutt:No I don't know, I got suspend AGAIN!!!

Shukaku:How?

SandMutt:HAHA All tell you when you get home.That way we can talk more then your day and what's it feel like to be a couch potato.

Shukaku:Ok BYE!

Gaara stared at the blank screen for a few seconds.He still couldn't believe the he wasn't in Suna anymore.Sometime when he woke up he expected to see Nyu sitting on her computer working on various projects she had started.But instead all he sees is Kankurou sprawled out on his bed snoring.Sighing Gaara grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs.

'Maybe I can catch up on some sleep in.." Gaara's thought when a fist came in contacted with his face.

"Did you not hear me before you little slut, I bet you did I bet you think cause I let your dumb ass live your better then everyone else"-Yondaime shouted while punching Gaara again but this time into a near by mirror.

On impulse Gaara brought his hands up to catch himself but his weight on the mirror was to much making it crack and shattered causing multiple shards to get embedded in both his hands.

"Get your ass outta my sight" Not wanting to push his luck Gaara quickly pulled himself off the ground, threw open the door and ran down the steps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So that was it hope you all liked the first chapter.  
I had a hard time writing it cause my computer desied to restared on me but still.

Please review and tell me what you guys thinks


	2. Chapter 2

Hi OK OMG I found a spell check thing on Google. so YEAH!!

I was able to go back and fix the first chapter.Uh.I'd like to say sorry to SOMEONE who desided to get really made about how short the chapters are.I'm really sorry so I tried my best at making this one a little longer.

* * *

"Get your ass out of my sight"Not wanting to push his luck Gaara quickly pulled himself off the ground, threw open the door and ran down the steps.

* * *

Gaara's lungs where on fire why his legs screamed for him to stop, the sound of feet hitting concrete echoed in his ears.But the fear of Yondaime changing his mind made him force his body to push forward.As he approached Sannin High school he slowed slight, while giving his body time to rest his mind started to run in circles 

"Gaara I care about you, but I can't help you if you can't help yourself stand up to him, make him stop'' (Nyu)

"STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT, I SHOULD OF KILLED YOU, YOUR THE REASON THIS FAMILY'S SO FUCKED UP" (Yondaime)

Grabbing onto a near by wall to brace himself, Gaara cried out slightly when the shards of glass sunk deeper into his hands.Growling Gaara cursed himself for being so weak and running scared, pushing of the wall he made his way up the stairs and into the school.

Gaara was so caught up in his own thoughts that when he turned a corner he ran smack dead into a body much lager then his own.

Turning in surprise the mans looked down at the trembling red head.Worried filled the man as he kneeled down to inspected the boy."Are you alright?"

The voice dimly registered in Gaara's mind as his fist smashed into it's owners jaw.

In shock the man brought his hand up to his now brushed flesh, _'what the hell'_ growling the man turned just in time to see the red head running down the hall.

"Ok then" the man stood from his kneeling persieon(sp), and started to brushing himself off but froze when his hand came in contacted with some thing on his shirt.Bring a hand up his eyes widened.

* * *

"That was to close" Gaara was stanidng in the handcap stale in the boy bathroom.His head rested on the door while he tried to well his pouding heart to slow._'Who the hell was the, it couldn't have been him, could it? No I'm at school he wouldn't of fallowed me here, would he?' _Moving over to the sink Gaara slipped his hands under the faucet, biting his lip to hold back a scream he let the burning water clean out the dirt and other mess that could of gotten into his cuts._'Shit I won't be able to get the glass out tell I get home' _after finishing Gaara unrolled his jacket sleeves so they would cover his hands. 

**RING**

"FUCK" running out of the stale Gaara curse every god he was force to learn about.

* * *

''WHAT!!!" Gaara glared danger at Iruka while resisting the urge to ball his fist. 

"Gaara please calm down, I know how weriod it's going to be for you, but I think this is for your own good" Iruka smiled down at the fuming red head in front of him. "Besides this will give you a change to get help with some problems you may be having"

"PROBLEMS!!" Gaara puffed out his cheeks in anger.

"Yes...now off to the office, and make sure to tell them Iruka sent you" Sighing Gaara walked out of the class room, makeing sure to keep his hands hidden from Iruka's view.

"Hello how may I help you?" Gaara made sure to give the front desk clerk one of his famous death glares. "Iruka sent me, he said I was suppose to talk to a"- Gaara gritted his teeth "counselor"

The clerks face broke out into a hug grin "well aren't you lucky, my names TenTen just incase you need anything, now fallow me" Gaara walked close behide TenTen as she lead him from hall to hall. 'Lucky, I bet she's laughing her ass off inside that stupid looking head of hers"

"Now you wait here, I'm gonna make sure he's not with anyone" Taking a seat in one of the hard lumpy blue chairs outside the counselor door.Gaara closed his eyes and strained his ears in a pathetic attempted to hear what TenTen was saying.

"This is Gaara" Gaara's eyes snapped open at the voice.

"I know, we've meet before" both Gaara and TenTen whipped there head around in shock.

"Y..you have?" TenTen squeaked. Neji brought his right hand up to his jaw and smiled.

"Yes we have"

* * *

Ok so that would be chapter 2 tell me what you think.

Nyu:you made Gaara so kidsish in his head.

Gaara:is kidsish even a word

Nyu:yes

Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO

gaara glares

Nyu:Make me


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people it's me again. Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters cause here's number 3.This is probable one of my longest chapters yet.Yeah I'm lazy and don't like to write very much anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Nyu:hay when do I come in

Gaara:shut up Nyu

Me:I SAID ON WITH THE STORY

TenTen:I agree lets get started

* * *

"Y..you have?" TenTen squeaked. Neji brought his right hand up to his jaw and smiled. 

"Yes we have"

* * *

Gaara was frozen with shock, this guy hes the one Gaara ran into this morning.On the outside Gaara let a small sigh of relief escape his lungs, while on the inside he was cheering and running around like it was chrismas.Of course Yondaime wouldn't fallow him to school, Gaara felt slight foolish for even thinking that.Yondaime was a very respected business man who put work before everything else, and if one of his co-works where to catch him beating one of his kids it would mean bad news for him. 

"Gaara?" Gaara was pulled from his thoughts by a hand being waved in his face. "Little guy most of space out on us" Gaara's left eye twitched at being called little guy, but not wanting to started anything he let it slide.Then stood from his spot and cautiously walked into the mans office, where he took a seat in a leather chair furthest from where he guest the man would sit.

But to his horror the man grabbed a chair and dragged it over to where he sat. "Hello Gaara, my names Neji" silent's was the only response Gaara gave him and would be for a very long time.

(2 hours later)

Gaara's patience where running thin, didn't this guy get it he wasn't going to answer any of his stupid questions, no matter how many time he asked them.

"So...how's your home life?"

"What about school? Do you have a favorite subjected?

"Mmm...How are you feeling today" Gaara turned his head away from Neji _'O just perfected, first I was smashed into a mirror and for the last 4 hours I've been walking around with pieces of glass in my hands, But all the aside my day has been going quiet well' _Neji sighed causing Gaara to turn back so he was facing him.

Gaara tilted his head slight in a sort curious puppy way, to him it looked like Neji was in deep thought which make him a bit nervous what really made him nervous was when Neji's face broke out in a childish grin.

"Gaara?"-Neji leaned forward slightly as if he was about to tell Gaara a deep dark secreted. "All make you a deal, if you answer just two of my questions all do anything you want no matter what it is" Gaara gave Neji a quick once over look before nodding in agreement.

"What is your...favorite color?" Gaara gave Neji a are you serious look.Appearing the Neji was not joking Gaara grumbled "Red...actule to be exacted blood red" Neji leaned back in his seat then looked at Gaara dead serious.

"Gaara, where are you bleeding" Neji noted how Gaara seemed to freeze up at the question.

"WHAT!!"

"This morning after you ran into me I had blood on my shirt, at first I thought might of been from where you punch me but the thing is when I went into the bathroom and took a look I wasn't bleeding so that leaves only one other person who could of gotten blood on my shirt...you" Gaara looked up at Neji's plat almost white eyes then looked away biteing into his bottom lip. '_What do I do, I can't tell him the truth shit shit, think think, why I'm i repeating myself, AHH now I'm confused, no wait I GOT IT'_

Turning back to Neji Gaara looked more sure of himself. "I fell off my bike this morning on my way to school, and I was in a rush to get to the nurses office"Neji gave Gaara a small nodded in responce to his answer.

""Well Gaara that should be it for the day, all see you tomorrow'' Neji stood and walked toured the door but stopped when he notice a curtain red head not fallowing him.

"I want you to"Gaara smirked"Get your tongue pierced" Neji stiffened then looked absolutely horrified at Gaara.

When Gaara saw Neji's reaction he let on of his famous manic grins spread across his face, _'for a pretty boy like him this must be like a atomic boom' _The grin grew more wild when he remembered what happen to his brother Kankurou after he got his done.The poor boy couldn't talk for almost 2 weeks cause his tongue was so swollen.

* * *

**BING**

Shukaku:Hay

SandMutt:HAY tackles

Shukaku ,, 

SandMutt:What happen today?

Shukaku: Yondaime knocked me into a fucking mirror.So I had to go to school with glass in both my hands.

SandMutt: BASTERD, anything else?

Skukaku:I have to see a counselor now, his annoying, but he said that if I answered two of his questions he would do anything I wanted.

SandMutt: nosebleed WOW GO GAARA

Shukaku:Your so sick, I told him to get his tongue pierced.

SandMutt: Those make kissing more fun, so you wanted to spice you two's love life.

Shukaku:Changing subjested.So why did you get suspended?

SandMutt:I printed "All MISS YOU GAARA" on the front of the school.

Shukaku:You know most people would think you where lying but knowing you I would say you probable did.Anyway I got to go.

SandMutt:O.o keep those cuts clean and tell me if Mr.preaty boy did your thinge.

Gaara sighed off yahoo.Then headed toured his bed.Crawling under the covers Gaara just laded there on his side.His eyes where locked on the white bandages wrapped around both his hands.

_'I wonder if Neji really believe that I fell off my bike' Gaara rolled over so he was on his back. 'I bet he won't do it, I mean he won't want to ruin that perfect body his got going on'_ biting back a laugh when he thought of how Neji had to of bought contacts to make his eyes that pale.With the image of the black haired contacts wearing counselor floating around in his head Gaara aloud himself to drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

Gaara let his pencil rest on his paper before beginning to draw soft light lines.Grabing a different pencil Gaara began making the line darker not forgetting to add detail along with smaller triangle shaped lines. 

"Gaara, it's 1:14 you should be getting to the office" Kakashi said while peeking over his M rated book.Gaara gave his best I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about look, which only result in Kakashi's one visible eye turning into a upside down U. "Iruka told me all about it Gaara, so there not getting out of this" puffing up his cheeks in suck a little kid manor Gaara put his pad back in his bag and stormed out of the class room.

"GAARA!!" TenTen greeted him happly. ''How are you doing today? Well come on fallow me".Once agein TenTen lead Gaara from hall to hall tell the arrived outside Neji's office.

"Neji?" TenTen knocked gentle on the door then slowly opened it. "Ok Gaara you can go in now" scrunching up his face Gaara walked past TenTen and into the office.

After entering the office Gaara saw Neji sitting in the same chair as yesterday only today he had a slight uncomfortable look on his face.

Gaara balled his fist in anger as he took his own seat.'what is he all ready tired of me, should of figure one day and his running for the hills, this has to be a new record' turning to face Neji Gaara had planed on just glaring at him for the next 2 hours but Neji smiling and wavering at him happily put his plans on pause.

Neji pick up a pad and scribbled something down on it then turned so Gaara could read.

''I can't talk today, Sorry" Neji put the pad in his lap and waited for Gaara's response. Gaara raised one of his unexciting eyebrows and decided to humor Neji.

"And why is that?" Gaara hissed

* * *

Me: falls over That was prouble the longest chapter I ever wrote 

Gaara: THAT SO SAD

Nyu: HA HA LOSER

Neji: coughs wow your not serious rite

Iruka: LEAVe HER ALONE

TELL ME WHAT YEAH THINK PEOPLE

Gaara: DON'T SO SHE'LL STOP WRITEN

NEJI:DO SO YOU CAN READ ABOUT ME

GAARA TACKLE S NEJI SHUT UP


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again chapter 4 just like I promised.It might be a little short thou I think you guys are use to that by now.

NOTE anything in BOLD his Neji writing on the pad.I found it easier to do it like that.

Gaara:I hate this fucking chapter

Nyu:Gaara your just mad cause of...NEVER MIND

Neji:Gaara it's nothing to be ashamed of

Gaara:Throws Neji's pad SHUT UP

Me: giggles ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Neji pick up a pad and scribbled something down on it then turned so Gaara could read. 

''I can't talk today, Sorry" Neji put the pad in his lap and waited for Gaara's response. Gaara raised one of his unexciting eyebrows and decided to humor Neji.

"And why is that?" Gaara hissed.

* * *

Neji frowned at Gaara's response **''Well I decided to try something new the other day, turned out I was allergic to it so my throat swelled"** this time it was Gaara's turn to frown 

"So you lied to me, about the hole deal thing" Neji only smirked, then turned his attention back to the pad in his lap.

**"Looks like you caught me, but to make it all up to you all let you ask me questions"** Gaara growled and glared at Neji.

"I don't see the point, you'll most likely lie again" Neji smiled brightly, he thought Gaara might say something like that.

**"No I won't I promise, and look no crossies."** Neji brought both his hands up to show Gaara that he indeed had no crossies.

"Fine why do you where those stupid contacts? They make you look ridicules" Neji tilted his head in a confused like manor before writing.

**"I don't wear contacts, this is my natural eye color swear"** Gaara gave Neji a are you serious look causing Neji to puff his cheeks in a very Gaara like manor.

**"IT IS AND ALL PROVE IT" **

**  
**(10 mins later)

"I don't know about you, but I'm really enjoying today's session" Gaara stated while smirking down at a now soaked Neji.You see Gaara found the only was to prove that was Neji's natural eyes color was to dump the jug of water sitting on Neji's desk on Neji's head.

(2 hours later)

* * *

OK yeah so Gaara has to spend the last two hours of school with Neji.

* * *

The now dry Neji look at the clock and smiled. **"Well it does appear we are out of time today Gaara"** Neji put the pad in Gaara's face so the boy would look at it instead of out the window.After reading the pad over once then again to memorizing Neji gentle smooth cursive, Gaara stood noting that Neji was all readying making his way to the door. 

When Gaara reached the door Neji opened it for him and motioned for him to leave.But while Gaara was passing Neji stuck his foot out ever so slightly, causing the young red head to stumbled and almost fall.

Gaara turned and glared at the the brute but he glare soon faded into a shock exsperion.Neji had stuck out his tongue reveling a piercing with a red ball tip, correction a blood red ball tip.

"B..B..ut you said..." Gaara was cut off by Neji putting a piece of paper in his hand and closed the door.Stareing puzzle Gaara opened the paper and smirked at what he read.

**"I LIED"**

* * *

Gaara glared down at the food in front of him. 

"Gaara? Is there something wrong with your food?"Temari asked with fake caserin.

"No...I'm just trying to figure out what poison you put in it this time" Kankurou spit his food out all over the table and started to laugh. Gaara glared over at Kankurou then pushed his plate forward and left the kitchen.

"HAY SLUT, YOU NOT GONNA WASTED FOOD IN MY HOUSE" Gaara who was about half way up the stair stopped and tunred around to face his father.

"Then...WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU GO EAT IT, I'D LOVE TO SEE HOW LONG YOU WOULD LAST" Gaara's hand shout over his mouth in shock '

* * *

Gaara stared blankly at the drain.He was mesbirles at how his blood and the water mixed so perfectly together._'I...I...can't...believe that I stood up to him'_ letting a small smile grace his lips Gaara stared at the busies on his stomch. 

Even thou Yondaime had won the fight Gaara still managed to give him one hell of a blood lip.Thow that might be the reason Yondaime chased him up to his room with a butcher knife, Gaara snorted at the thought of Yondaime actually stabbing him. _'He wont dare he loves that 5,000 dollar check he gets every mouth'_

You see, when Gaara was 10 he was said to be mental unstable.The doctors said he would have to stay at the hospital, Yondaime jumped at the offer of him being locked up for the rest of his life.But those idiots had to say that if he wanted he could keep Gaara at home and the state would pervaded a 5,000 dollar check to help with Gaara expense.

Stepped out of the shower Gaara wrapped a towel around his bruised body.Walking out of the bathroom Gaara looked over to see if Kankurou was sleeping, seeing the he was, Gaara moved to his dresser where he pulled out a plan black shirt and lose black slacks.

Crawling under his covers Gaara let a small child like smile appear on his lips.Neji really did get his tongue pieces he hadn't lied to Gaara well actual he had but Gaara was just goanna look over that part. 'he got it in red not just any red blood red' Gaara blushed darkly but barred his head in his pillow to hide it. He was a boy and boys did not blush.

* * *

Me: YEAH

Gaara: I WOULD NEVER DO THAT GRRR

Neji:AW GAARA LIKES ME

Gaara: DO NOT

NEJI:DO TO

GAARA: NO NOT WHEREAS YOUR PROOF

Neji:this is kind a NejiXGaara story

NYU: I WANNA BE IN THE STORY ALREADy

ME:GOD DAMN IT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHY I BREAK THESE GUYS UP.O PERVERTS I KNOW WHAT YOU THOUHT AT THE BEGINNING.


	5. Chapter 5

HI HI people. OK so a lot of your are complaining about my grammar errors.And I would like to say I'm sorry cause normal when I write I get one of my friends so edit my stuff, but I did not want them trying to change anything from my stroy.SOO I'm doing this all on my own.  
O yeah for the one person who messaged me and asked.Most of the time I update every night rite before I got to bed.But if I don't update that means I had to go to work, most of the time I"m just to tired after words.

Me:Ok enuf of all that ON WITH THE

Gaara:LET ME SAY IT

NYU: NO NO ME

Neji:I vote Gaara

Nyu:THAT'S ONLY CAUSE YOUR SLEEPING WITH HIM

Me: just keep scrolling, and read the story, we might be here awhile.

* * *

Gaara glared down at his feet, no he wasn't really glaring at his feet he was glaring at the red hair the surround them.He'd been dreading this day for weeks, but rather he liked it or not it had to be done.You see when ever Gaara found his hair to be looking to shaggy he would take some scissors and hack away at it.(Ok so Gaara's hair was just long enuf to hide most of his eyes from view.Just picture one of those emo boys , I know it sounds ugly BUT now his hair is how it looks in the manga/anime) 

Scrunching up his face in distaste Gaara glared at himself in the mirror.His disgusting green eyes surrounded by black rims from all those sleepless nights.That stupid 'ai' tattoo on the right side of his forehead, he hated it more then anything, thou he never really could picture himself without it.

Nyu once told him that he had to of been born with the tattoo, when he asked her why she had said that it just seemed to fit him perfctedly.

Gaara gave himself one more good glare before grabbing his backpack, walking toured his widow Gaara opened it then, carefully climbed out.

* * *

"Eww why the hell did you cut your hair, now we all are going to have to stare at that thing you call a face" Sakura yelled causing everyone around her to laugh. Gaara balled his fist in rage and would of kicked the girls ass if her friends Naruto and Sasuke didn't show up to see what all the fuss was about. 

"Hay Sakura-chan what's going on?" Naruto chirped happily." O nothing just giving Gaara here some fashion tips" Naruto and Sasuke turned to Gaara to see if what the girl said was true but only received a glare and then Gaara walking off to his first period class.

* * *

Gaara practically ran to the office, he couldn't believe how people react to a simple hair cut.Frowning to himself he also couldn't believe that he was actual happy about going to Neji's. "Can I help you?" TenTen stared slight puzzled at the short red head in front of her.Looking down at her time seat she saw the only person how was schedule to come in today was Gaara and this kids was not him. 

"I'm here to see Neji, liked everyday for the past week" TenTen lifted a eyebrow then gave the kid a once over look. "GAARA WOW YOU LOOK DIFFERENT"

By the time they reached Neji's door Gaara had come up with 27 ways to kill TenTen and 31 places to hide the body.''HOLD ON GAARA" TenTen yelled but Gaara just ignored her and let himself into Neji's office where he shut and locked the door behide him.

Gaara frowned when he saw Neji asleep on his desk.As he approached the sleep figure Gaare left a smirk play on his lips, leaning over slightly prepared to hit the brute but instead fell backwards with a scream when Neji's eyes opened. "Hello Gaara" Gaara stared up at Neji in shock..

"Y...you reconize me?" Neji walked around his desk and stood in front of Gaara. "Of course I do your the only red head in this school...excepted that one kid but you can't real...WHATS THAT?" In a matter of seconds Neji was on the ground in front Gaara with his face only inches away from the red head's.

What's, What?" Gaara was playing stupid at the moment.Neji brought his hand up and brushed a stray pieces of hair away from Gaara's eyes.

"Do you have insomnia Gaara?"Gaara only nodded and sighed in response.

"Yes..but I've been getting a lot more sleep lately" Neji gave Gaara a warm smile. "And why is that"

"Well.."

"What's that...is it a tattoo" Gaara stared at Neji for a brief moment he made Gaara think of a curious child erog to learn more and more.

"Yes" Neji moved so that he was over Gaara. (OK so Gaara's just sitting on the ground and now Neji's over him on all fours my friends all took this wrong) "What's it mean"

"Love" Gaara almost squeaked him and Neji's lips where so close "Love...whered you get it done?" and if he just moved a littl..._'OMG WHAT DID I JUST DO'_

Neji froze when Gaara pushed his lips onto his own.What made Neji freak was when Gaara nipped his bottom lip, Neji soon got over all his freaking and shocking and went to push the MINOR away.But before he had a change Gaara grabbed his hair and pulled him closer which caused Neji to gasp, which resulted in Gaara plunging his tongue into Neji's mouth.

Neji was about to try to stop this hole thing but found himself kissing the MINOR back hungrily.

"Neji?" TenTen called from the other side of the door. Neji for the second time today freaked and jumped back away from Gaara. "Your need in a class room" before anyone had a change to say anything Neji was already running out the door leaving behide a very puzzled MINOR.

Gaara brought his fingers up to his now red and swollen lips

Gaara:I WAS SO KOOL

Neji: YOUR GONNA GET ME ARRESTED

Me: thinks

Neji: NO

Me: will see


	6. Chapter 6

Ok please people I'm very sorry about my SP errors I know I can't spell worth a shit.But I'm trying to do my best so a leased give me some credit for that.And for every who cares after the story's finished I'm getting my friend to go back threw and fix it.Cause if I got here to fix it now I would never get to the next chapter.

Also this chapters kinda off a bit.My bestfriend begged me to make it a little funny so I agreed.If you guys don't like it just tell me and all rewrite it to your liking.

* * *

SandMutt:O.o what are you so happy about? 

Shukaku:Nothing.

SandMutt:OMG SMILE FACE...THE WORLD IS OVER.WE"RE ALL GOING TO DIE STICK YOU HEAD BETWEEN YOUR KNEES AND KISS YOUR ASS GOODBYE!!!!

Shukaku:NYU...stop That please

SandMutt: THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shukaku:STOP IT OR ALL FUCKING KILL YOU.

Sandmutt: the world is saved.So what happen

Shukaku:do you want the truth.

SandMutt:DUH!!!

Shukaku:I made out with Neji today.

SandMutt+NOSEBLEED+ OMG YOUR ONLY A MINOR

Shukaku:when did that stop you

SandMutt:point...so What happen after you made out

Shukaku:he ran away

SandMutt: ROTF

Shukaku:then he came back and it got awkward

SandMutt:O..o..o...tell Me all about it.

(FLASh BACK)

Gaara brought his fingers up to his now red and swollen lips.

OMG NYU WAS RITE'

(1:50mins later)

"G..G..G..G..G"

"Gaara" Neji stood froze in his offices door way. "What are you still doing here?"

Gaara glared at Neji. "I'm not aloud to leave for another 10 mins" Neji walked casually into his office and sat in one of the chairs farthest from Gaara.

But to his horror Gaara grabbed a chair and dragged over to his.

"Neji? I think we need to talk about what happen" Neji's only response was a quick nod. 'Omg this is so backwards'

"Uh...well You see uh..." Gaara took and quick glance at the clock then grinned.

"Looks like where out of time, we can continue this tomorrow" Gaara stood and exited Neji's office.

* * *

SandMutt:Your lying  
Shukaku:So like you really want to know how I sat on the floor in Neji's office for 2 hours.Yelling at myself for doing that. 

SandMutt has logged out

Glaring at the screen Gaara shut down his computer got up then crawled into his bed with a heave sigh._'Tomorrows going to be so awkward...what Can I say, sorry Neji I made out with you but it would appear you enjoined it just as much as I did'_ frowning at his own thoughts Gaara rolled over and forced himself to sleep

* * *

_"D..D..ONT Stop please" the younger of the two panted as his neck was attacked.Gaara whimpered when Neji pulled away from his neck but it was soon silent's when Neji was forcing his tongue into his mouth.Gaara moaned into the kiss when he felt Neji's tongue piercing scratched the top of his mouth.  
_

_Neji released the redheads lips then moved down to his smooth chest where he latched onto one of Gaara's nipples resulting in the MINOR bucking up and pleading for more.Slipping a hand down Gaara's pants Neji grabbed the already harden staff roughly._

_Gaara growing tired of all the teasing and foreplay pushed Neji off him and practically ripped his pants off.White eyes roamed all the way down Gaara's body tell they landed on the redheads pride and joy.Licking his lips Neji took the staff into his mouth and stared to bop his head up and down quickly.  
_

_(I KNOW I KNOW HOW SHITE BUT I WANNA SAVE MY GOOD STUFF FOR THE REAL DEAL)_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Neji shout up in his bed panting and sweating slightly.'OMG I just had a fucking wet dream about a 15 year old'

"Neji is something bugging you" Neji glanced over at the green blur next to him then sighed. "Lee today's not a good day...I had a rough night" Lee stared shocked at Neji "Please tell me what happen my youth full..."Lee was cut off by TenTen whacking him in the back off the head."Lee your not helping...Neji Where your friends you can tell use anything'' Neji frowned slightly _'OK let me tell you all about how I took over 7 very cold showers last night cause I couldn't get the image of a moaning red head out of my head'_

* * *

"Ah choo" Gaara brought his hand up to his nose.'Why do I got that someone's talking/thinking about you feeling' shrugging his shoulders Gaara walked into his first period class.  
'Man how does time fly' Gaara thought while standing outside Neji's office.

_'He should be here any minute, just act natural you did not have a dream that you where about to suck him off'_

'"AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT"

"Thought wait?"

* * *

OMG I know this chapter was so weriod but HA HA still here it is.Man this is so fucking funny to my friend she almos tpissed herself reading it.Then she said I should of made Neji's dream more detailed but I said no cause 1 i like to save all that stuff for the real deal just like I said you know.

I tried my hardest so everyone tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised here it is chapter 7.And to think I thought my poor little story wouldn't go anywhere.Ha but you guys proved me wrong. O I would like to thank one **SasuneUchiha** for being suck a good uh...reviewer. I', just happy at least someone enjoys my story alot.Actule there are quiet a few of you. So I'd like to also thank **The Black Sun, APurpleAvacado**, and...o I got it **Evie-Chan58**9 and anyone else I missed. THANK YOU ALL

Gaara:YEAH

Nyu: ALRIGHT

Neji:YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK

Gaara+tackles Neji+

ME: YEAH front row seat.

* * *

"Thought what" Neji turned to Gaara and gave him a deer caught in the heed lights look. 

"Nothing...please have a seat" snorting to himself Gaara took his normal seat. "I think we need to talk...about what happen yesterday" Gaara titled his head in slight confusion."What happen yesterday?" Neji stared at the shorter boy in horror. "What happen in this office yesterday"

"NEJI-KUNNNNNNN" A voice shrieked from the door way causing Gaara to whip around.There before him was a girl with no breast long blonde hair and a disgusting tasted in fashion.

"NEJI-KUN BABY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE WHERE SUPPOSE TO MEET FOR LUNCH" Ino came running into the room where she threw herself at Neji then forced that thing she called a tongue into the brutes mouth.

_'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Gaara practically yelled to himself, he wasn't sure why but he was jealous of the blond women._'She needs to back off'_

"I told you Ino it would have to wait tell after Gaara's session" Ino growled then shout a nasty look at Gaara. "forget about him Neji let the little Emo just kill himself" before Gaara could blink or Neji could register what happen he was gripped in blonds wrist hard. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT" Neji dragged the girl out of the room then slammed the door angered.

"Why would you do that?" Gaara asked quietly. "Well your my pacent and her hurting you won't help me when it comes to helping you" Neji sat down in front of Gaara but frowned when the red head refused to meet his gaze.

"Gaara...about yesterday what happen was a mistake"Gaara glared down at his still banged hands and sighed. "Not surprised" sighing the brute moved closer to the distressed teen.

"Gaara, you need to date people your own age...I'm 8 years older then you and your only a minor, what would your family think" balling his fist in rage Gaara had to fight back tears. "THEY ALL READY THINK I'M A DIRTY SLUT SO WHAT'S IT MATTER?" Neji was taken back slightly by this.

"What?" Gaara shoot up in his seat and glared hard down at the ground. "THEY DON'T CARE JUST LIKE YOU DON'T CARE NO ONE FUCKING DOES THAT'S WHY THEY TRY TO KILL ME THAT'S WHY THAT DAY I RAN INTO YOU THERE WAS BLOOD ON MY HANDS, CAUSE THAT SON OF A BITCH SMASHED ME INTO A FUCKING MIRROR ARE YOU HAPPY NOW NEJI, NOW YOU KNOW EVERYTHING...WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND" Gaara reached up and unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his self giving Neji a perfected view of his slit up wrist "NOW SEE...YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE ME ANYMORE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE, AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T HAVE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT I MIGHT ACTUAL OF FALLEN IN LOVE WITH CAUSE IT DON'T FUCKING MATTER" turning in anger Gaara stormed out of Neji's office and headed for the front gates of the school.

Neji was say the least shocked.Gaara little Gaara the quiet clam and collected boy who's Neji's been seeing for about 2 weeks just exsploded.Everthing that Neji had tried to get him to tell just came pouring outta the boy and now he was gone._ 'His family's trying to kill him his cutting himself and now he thinks he has no where to go to'_ Neji stood form his spot and planned to fallow the younger boy when something caught his eyes it was a bag plan black with a small raccoon pin on the side.Bending down to further look Neji saw it wasn't just any bag it was Gaara's bag.Biteing his lip Neji decided that the red head hate him already so what the hell.He picked up the bag walked over to his desk sat down and took a look inside.

* * *

SandMutt:Gaara calm down, don't do anything stupid 

Shukaku:I can't take it anymore Nyu I just can't.

SandMutt:Give me 6 hours thats all I'm asking and all be there ok.

Shukaku:You know your my only real friend Nyu.

SandMutt:Look I'm leavening the house rite now DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID

SandMutt had logged off

* * *

Neji pulled a pad out of Gaara's bag, it was plan nothing to amazing about it.Neji opened it and gasped.

* * *

HI GUYS OMG WOW THIS CHAPTERS KINDA SHORT RITE.Sorry caps lock anyway so what did everyone think.Yeah the storys stareting to bring it's self to a end.I didn't even think it would last this long but yet it has. I'm so happy about everything and the way it's going, I tihnk there might be 2-3 more chapters 4 tops.I know what a short serious but I never had a thing for long storys anyway. 


	8. Chapter 8

OK here it chapter 8 man we are movein on up .Well I can't help but more then pleased with everything just a little info I'm going to try and finsh this story in the next 5 days.Schools stareing back soon and when it does I won't have much time for writein.

Gaara:JUST DON'T DO YOU HOMEWORK

Neji:WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR FAILING

NYU:HAHAHAHHA

ME: OMG

Gaara+glares+ MAKE ME PASS OR ELSE

Me:+whimpers+ ALL DO MY BEST

Gaara: SEE SEE

Neji+Sleeping+

Nyu: BLAH HA HA

* * *

Gaara sat in his room, his eyes where closed, his head was in his arms and he was sobbing quietly._'Why does everything in my life have to be so fucked up'_ giving a quick peek at the razor in front or him, Gaara had to push down the desired to use it.**_'Hold it together Nyu will be here soon she'll take you away back to suna and you to will leave together and you can forget all about that bastard Neji'_** a voice echoed softly inside Gaara's mind.Grabbing the razor Gaara walked over to the window and threw it out, better to reed himself of the sinful temptation.Instead of return to his desk like planned Gaara crawled onto his bed and laded down, letting his mind wonder but gripped his head in frustration when his thoughts kept return to Neji.How shocked he looked, how hurt he looked when Gaara showed him his cuts._'Why can't I stop thinking about him, I don't understand he was rite 8 years a part that's a long time, anyway who would want to have anything to do with me, I'm a fucking slut'_ for some reason after Gaara thought re remember something someone once make him do. 

(flash back)

Picking up his ball Gaara sighed._'Why does dad hate me so much why does sister and brother hate me I don't understand' _his ball being snatched out of his hands brought Gaara out of his thoughts."That's mine" Gaara stated to the older kids in front of him "really well not any more" the biggest kid yelled while knocking Gaara hard to the ground.

Kicking dirt in Gaara's face the kids laughed, turning to his siblings with pleading eyes Temari and Kankurou just shock there heads and walked off."Come Temari: his not worth it" dread built up inside of Gaara as he actual hopped the kids would kill him. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" turning his head Gaara laid his eyes on a girl with long hair pulled up in pigtails, she seemed to be a little older then him but not by much.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL PAY" a smack sound reached Gaara's ear as the girls was back handed "Come on lets get out of here there not worth it" crawling over to the girl Gaara brought a cold hand to her now bruised cheek 

"Why would you do that...I'm not...w..w..orth...i..t" Moving quickly the girl grabbed Gaara's collar title "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN...YOUR MORE THEN WORTH IT DON'T EVER BELIEVE WHAT THEY SAY PROMISE ME".

"I promise Nyu" 

(End flash back)

Open his eyes Gaara stared at his ceiling "that's rite I did promise" rising from his bed Gaara grabbed a suit case that he hide under his bed and began to pack. _'Only 6 more hours I can last that long'_

Neji pulled a pad out of Gaara's bag, it was plan nothing to amazing about it.Neji opened it and gasped.

Inside was sketch after sketch of a odd but beautiful looking flower.Flipping from page to page each flower was more breath taking then the last and as he arrived on he very last page he stared at the flower almost resmerized.Unlike all the others this one had thorns and was covers in blood beside it was a small poem he guessed Gaara most of wrote.

_Gentle as it may look it still holds red from the lives that it took_

_Thou the pain it hides is great the peace is gives to those that see is greater_

_For even if life is pacing and flowing from it's petals and thorns_

_It's still peaceful to the eyes and it can't help but crease the heart_

Thinking hard about the poem Neji read back threw it but stopped at the very end were in very tiny letters it said something that make Neji jump over his desk and run to the office to find Gaara's address.

* * *

SandMutt has logged in

Shukaku: Thought you where on your way.

SandMutt:Cellphone had to stop for gas.Are you all packed and ready?

Shukaku:O...and Yes I am.

SandMutt:Once you away from all that you'll be safe.

Shukaku:Nyu just out of curious how are you gonna provided for me and you.

SandMutt:+WINK+ one of by projects came threw we should be good for a while.

SandMutt has logged out

* * *

"About time"Gaara ran down the stairs and threw open the door. "What did you sto.."

* * *

WOW there it is chapter 8 so what did you guys think.OK now the flash back was so unplanned but hay you loved it rite O.o RITEE

Anyway NO ON LAUGH AT MY POEM THING I'm not very poety and I had to come up with something like I said school stares inlike 5days and I wanna wrapp up this story by then.

Nyu: YES

Me:O.o

Nyu:I'M ABOUT TO COME INTO THE STORY

Gaara:OMG

Neji: so if the storys about to end that means  
Me:

Nyu:

TenTen:

Gaara: OO WHAT? I WONT IN ON THIS


	9. Chapter 9

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA Chapter 9 one more chapter to go I'm so excited.Well not really so after I get home from work all get writing and most like get chapter 10 out by 12:00pm tomorrow.

Nyu: WTF I'm hardly in the story

Gaara: OMG

Neji: I love this chapter

* * *

"About time"Gaara ran down the stairs and threw open the door. "What did you sto.." His jaw went slack and eyes where as big as dinner plate. ''Gaara?" slamming the door Gaara could feel his chest doing the titan up explode thing.Tears started forming in his eyes again but he just shuck them away and ran up the stairs.

After making it up to his room Gaara grabbed his suit case and headed for the window. "Climbing out the windows not gonna solve a dame thing Gaara" balling his fist Gaara turned to the man in the door way.

"So now your breaking into my house" Neji smirked at this and held up a pair of keys. "Nope it's not really breaking in if you have a key." walking away from the window Gaara stormed over to Neji where he snatched his keys away.

''I think you'll be happy to know that I'm leaving soon" slipping his keys in his pocket Gaara turned and glared at Neji. "Why are you leaving? Where are you going, Who will you stay with" titling his head at all the questions Gaara frowned. "Cause there's nothing left here for me, back to Suna, my friend Nyu she's on her way to get me"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SLUT" panic welled up in Gaara as he grabbed Neji and threw him on his bed. "S..s.ta.y..he.re" running out of his room that omg you fucking idiot feeling hit.

* * *

Neji sat on Gaara's bed confused.He closed his eyes and strained his ears to hear what they where saying.

"THE FRONT DOOR WAS WIDE OPEN"

"SO NOT LIKE THERE'S ANYTHING WORTH STEALING IN THIS HOUSE"

Neji's eyes snapped open when he hears a smack fallowed by a thud. "BETTER NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN SLUT, NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO YOUR ROOM"The sound of someone running up the stairs caused Neji to shifted his eyes over to the door.

* * *

Gaara ran up the stairs threw open his door then slammed it shut and leaned ageist it.Tears stared to slipped down his cheeks as he let himself slide to the floor with a soft whimper. "It's OK" a gentle voice soothed while strong arms pulled Gaara into a warm chest.

"You should leave...it's Stupid for you to stay" Neji stated causing Gaara to laugh slightly. "Well I was planning on it...Neji What are you doing here, why don't you just go home to the girlfriend of yours" even thou Gaara said he should leave the death grip the red head

Tilting Gaara's head back slight Neji brushed there lips together."She doesn't matter to me nothing matters to me...excepted a annoying emo red head" moving to the younger boys ear Neji began to nibble on it gentle."I think I might be of fell in love with you"

* * *

A yip escaped Gaara when Neji picked him up, and set him on Kankurous bed.Another yip escaped as Neji sated licking and nipping Gaara's neck."B..b.u.t where 8 years apart remember you said it yourself" thou he was protesting Neji chose to ingore it when the red head turned his head to the side giving him better access to more smooth creamie skin.

* * *

.

"GAARA YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT OPEN TH..." Gaara's hands shout over his mouth in a pitiful attempt to muffle hesself.

Neji ripped the minor's hands from his mouth and pinned them above his head."Don't I want hear you" Gaara only nodded then gasped when Neji's skill full tongue stared working his body ageing_.'I can't believe Neji's doing this to me...omg Where's he going SHIT'_ Neji was sure the nabiors heard Gaara, and all he did was take the redhead's pride and joy into his mouth.'_Just like in my dream' _

_

* * *

_

Sorry guys but thats as far as I'm going with that.+shrugs+ yeah i know I'm mean, but I got to go to work in like 10mins so yeah. it was either finsh up the lemon or the chapter.

* * *

"I think we messed up your bed" Neji panted as he pulled out of the younger boy."It's not my bed it'sKankurou...that's my bed" Gaara had to use ever last bit of strength he had to lift his arm to point to the poor excuse of a bed.

Neji picked his new lover up bride style and set him down on his own bed.After that he grabbed Gaara's covers and covered him and Gaara with them.

Snuggling closer to Neji Gaara smiled_ 'even if this is just a one time thing even if this will never happen again all know what it feels like to be loved'_ after that thought Gaara let sleep clam him as well as Neji.


	10. Chapter 10

OMGOMGOMGOMMG

this is it the last chapter I'm so happy. tell me what you think and you know what ever else this is my first story I ever finshed.Love you guy's but i gotta go to work now BYE

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes with a sigh, he sat up and stretched not forgetting to let out a pleased moan when his muscles and bones stretched and poped.Looking over at Neji Gaara frowned 'NO NEJI HE LEFT I WAS JUST...what did I really expected anyway" tears stared to fall, while Gaara brought his knees to his chest."STUPID STUPID" bonking himself hard on the head Gaara cursed every god he knew for letting him be so stupid.

Gaara was just about to pull the covers back over him when a white eveploe caught his eye.Reaching a shacking hand out Gaara felt more tears come to his eyes printed on the envelope in gentle smooth curve was 'Gaara'.

Pulling the envelope to his chest Gaara let a few small sobs escape "Good your up I put all your stuff in my car"Gaara's head shout up and he stared with wide eyes. "NEJII" jumping from the bed in all his naked glory Gaara nearly tackled the older man."I can't believe it I was so sure you left me" Neji entangle his fingers in soft red hair and smiled. "I could never leave you Gaara...you should know that by now...hay What's that?'' Neji asked gesturing to the envelope in Gaara's hand.

* * *

Gaara was currently sitting in Neji's car waiting for said man to finish doing what ever it was he was doing.But while he was sitting he was opening the envelope and once it was open a picture took from a polar camera fell out along with two folded notes. 

One with Gaara written on it and one with...Gaara's Face turned three shades of red, one with the guy who just fucked Gaara's brains out written on it.

* * *

Gaara

First you o me 187$ cause that's how much the ticket was I got from speeding there.Second I would leave the house as soon as possible when you wake up cause I hit your brother on the back of the head.I hide him in the closet DON'T ASK.

Also when you got something that fine banging you AGE DON'T MATTER.

O you better get on yahoo soon I want your new address.

Love Nyu

* * *

When Neji got in the car Gaara handed him his letter. "It's from Nyu" Neji stared puzzled but took the letter anyway.

* * *

YOU

OK YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM YOU MEAN OLD FAGGET CAUSE IF YOU DON'T ALL CUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also you better be nice to him and treat him like a king +cough+ queen

That's all I have to say

Love Nyu

* * *

When Neji looked back over at Gaara he smirked when he saw Gaara looking at the picture. "What's that" the red heads face matched his hair by the time Neji prided the picture outta his hands.On it was him and Gaara both there upper body's was shown and they where both sleeping.

'Gaara...I'M SO PUTTING THIS ON MYSPACE'

Gaara looked over at Neji witha face of pure horror, Neji only smiled leaned over and kissed the younger boy not forgetting to slip something into his hand.

"I got it special made just for you" Neji whispered .

Gaara opened his hand and could of swore his face was about to spilt from how big of a smile he had.

In his hand was a plan silver chain but on the chain was a rose but not just any rose a Deserted rose.But this one was special it was almost identical to the one Gaara had drawn in his sketch pad.

"THank you Neji" Gaara almost jumped into the drivers seat he was so happy in 2 weeks he got to leave his dad's house have sex and meet the love of his life.

* * *

A girl with long black hair pulled back into pig tails observed the two men closely.She took a cig out lit it and took a long drag before getting back in her car. 

A giggle escaped her lips as she stared her car and drove off.

* * *

Well that was it.Yeah I know stared good then ended shite.O WELL

This was my first fanfic so you know.Anyway but if you did like it I'm about to stared a Neji/Kiba story so look for it ,


End file.
